


Midnight

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [28]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Midnight Kiss, New Years Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: This was my story for Fic Writer’s Appreciation- January 2018 Writing ChallengeJanuary (2018) Day 1 New Year’s Day, Day 2 New Beginning, Day 3 Fireworks, Day 4 FirstsJust a totally short, fluffy, Happy New Year to my fellow NaLu lovers :)





	Midnight

Sitting in a booth at a 24-hour diner, Natsu looks over at the celestial mage just staring out the window.  He felt horrible about dragging her on this job, but he had thought they’d be finished with plenty of time to get home for the holiday.  “Lucy I’m sorry we’re still stuck on this mission, I know how much you were looking forward to Magnolia’s fireworks show.”

“It’s okay Natsu,” she offers him a smile, “what’s important is I’m starting out the new year with my best friend right next to me.”

Glancing at the clock, _11:55pm_.  He gets out of his chair and moves over to the seat next to hers, “I guess you’re right Luce, that is the most important thing.”  _11:57pm_ , “But I hope I can make it up to you somehow.”

“Like how?” she tips her head, wondering what that grin on his face was implying. 

 _11:59pm_ , “Well…” leaning in closer as her eyes widen.  _12-Midnight_ , “…like this…”  Natsu closes the gap between them and presses his lips to hers.  After a moment of shock, Lucy melts against him, her fingers weaving into his hair and taking that as his signal, his arms enfold her, pulling her body tightly against his chest. 

“Natsu why…” the words breathe out of the young girl as they break apart.  “Only couples kiss at midnight.”

He smiles and leans his head forehead to hers, “Luce, you’ll always be the only girl for me.” Cupping her cheek, “Here’s to our new year.”

“No…” Smiling back, her eyes brimming with moisture, “…to our new beginning.  Our first kiss was better than any fireworks show could ever be.”      

“Oh yeah?” Natsu grins, “I can think of another _first_ that could top it.”

“Wha…  Oh!” Lucy’s face turns crimson once she realizes what he’s hinting at.  “Hmm,” she narrows her eyes with a smirk of her own, “Then why are we still in this diner?”

Picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, he sprints for their hotel. “Don’t gotta ask me twice!”


End file.
